


Extended Invitations

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (sort of), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Meet the Family, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo and Rose are planning their wedding, but they are not awesome at staying on task.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the TPP weekly ficlet prompt: Tentoo x Rose and the onelifenet monthly prompt: family.

 

The Doctor knew the most important difference about this universe for Rose was that she had a family here. But though he had met the random aunt and uncle and cousin, and even popped in a mostly unsuccessful video chat with her technology-challenged paternal grandparents who had retired to Australia, he never fully comprehended the extensiveness of her extended family until wedding planning.

Like many a groom before him, this whole process was a mystery. He had managed a flawless, romantic proposal by the ocean at a posh restaurant at a posh hotel where they had done the whole bit: sunset, candlelight, heading up to their room early to undress each other from expensive clothes, waking up to order room service. He had even caught her admiring her newly acquired ring as she cuddled close to his chest, dawn sunlight streaming through the window and luxurious white sheets covering their naked bodies.

But though the sight of that diamond on her finger and waking up together and her cuddles remained just as lovely and breathtaking now that they were home and months into the wedding preparations, other less exciting things had also come with the awe and magic. Things like picking place settings and invitations and flowers. Not to mention getting fitted for a tux, spending Saturdays without her as her mum and bridesmaids took her dress shopping, and consoling her after her stubbornness and Jackie’s nagging combined with stress and exhaustion to result in an all-out argument.

He had held her close, stroked her hair, and let her cry it out on his T-shirt, followed by a nap and a dinner of Chinese. Now, even though it was getting late, they were stuck narrowing down the guest list for the last time before invitations went out.

And though they had originally wanted it to be close friends only, word had got out to the tabloids and soon everyone in England and beyond knew the Vitex heiress was marrying her “geek-chic” boyfriend who had kept the gossip mill running for the last two years. They had no choice then. Proper etiquette demanded a society wedding with not only important Vitex higher ups, but also Pete’s family. Jackie’s “family” in this universe had either been estranged or died long ago, but this universe’s Pete had more than enough relatives to make up for it.

Rose chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, hand wavering between the “no” and “yes” piles.

“Who’ve you got there then?” the Doctor asked, hoping he could help influence her toward the “no” pile if it was someone boring.

“My great aunt Louisa and her third husband, Harold.” Rose scrunched up her nose in indecision. “On the one hand, Louisa brings a few of her awful dogs everywhere and they yip and bite. On the other hand, Harold gives fabulous gifts.”

“Rose Tyler! Making decisions based on something so materialistic!” he gasped.

She raised an eyebrow to that. “Excuse me, Mr. ‘Invite Georgina; she runs a videogame company!’ Because that’s what a high-level tech executive is going to bring to her second-cousin’s wedding.”

They stared at each other unblinking -- him in innocence, her in accusation -- until they both broke down in giggles.

“Mum made me order a hundred more invitations than we need for the people we actually want to invite!” she bemoaned. “You haven’t even met half these people on the extras list!”

“And if I keep you dancing all night at the reception, I won’t have to!” he pointed out, feeling quite proud of himself for having thought of it.

“I do have another reason for inviting Harold and Louisa,” she confessed, mischievous glint in her eye already reflected in his own at the mere suggestion. “Have I told you that one of the yippy little dogs has no nose?”

“Really?” The Doctor set down the stack of envelopes he was addressing and turned to face her.

“Oh yes.” She beamed, knowing he already knew where she was going with this. “They say it was just an accident, but I know those little devils never leave the mansion unless she’s got them in her handbag or on a leash or in the little pram she makes her maid push around at the park. And she hardly ever takes this one out with her since it looks so different from the rest, and barks different too, like a similar breed, but not from around here, if you know what I mean.”

“I know exactly what you mean, my love.” The Doctor grinned. “What if we were to deliver Harold and Louisa’s invitation in person...”

“Say I’d love for you to meet them. Perhaps over tea?”

“We’ll find a proper distraction, do a quick scan, and…”

“Inform my father, the director of Torchwood, that there is in fact an alien pet living in his auntie’s house. The look on his face! Right under his nose the whole time!” Rose’s eyes crinkled at the corners in delight, already celebrating their victory.

“Well, how should he know? He’s never been to Barcelona the planet.” The Doctor shrugged. “We’re simply well-traveled.”

“Very true.” Rose nodded at his wisdom and added her own. “Still think we’ll get the domesticated abandoned unidentified animal department set up faster, though.”

“All those stray not-dogs and almost-cats across the galaxy could have a home instead of being shipped off to be put down!”

She smiled at his enthusiasm, but sighed as she looked down at the stack of addresses printed out on little slips of paper, in need of being sorted.

“We did it again.” She shook her head and glanced up at him through a strand of gold that had fallen from her messy ponytail. “Saving the universe instead of getting anything done on our to-do list.”

“But we’re so _good_ at saving the universe!”

“I know, love, I know. But eventually the universe is going to have to let us plan this wedding or Mum’ll have a fit and we’ll not get these out in time and have to pay extra postage and…”

“And we’ll use our time machine to go back to last week and mail them then?” he suggested, waggling his eyebrows and leaning in her direction. She leaned in as well until they were face to face.

“There you go again, thinkin’ you’re so impressive.”

“Ah, but we are so impressive. We’re…” Whatever they were was lost to the meeting of her lips against his as she snogged the smirk right off his face. She pulled away and returned to her sorting as if nothing had happened.

“Rose?”

“Hmm?”

“I promise to meet all your extended family, even memorize your cousin’s names, and get lectured by every uncle and hugged by every old biddy of an aunt if you let me put those away and call it a night.”

Rose turned her head just enough to shoot him a lust-filled look. “And if we did ‘call it a night,’ would that be for sleeping or… _not_ sleeping.”

“If you’d be agreeable… I’d prefer the latter.” The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, trying to appear nonchalant, but she knew all his tells. Every tick and habit.

She stood, letting the names of distant and distinguished relatives fall to the floor, and held out her hand in offering.

“Well then, my future groom, there’s another part of the wedding we can always practice for.”

Hesitant, he took her hand and stood, but furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, unsure of what chore of wedding preparation she was about to suggest. “What part of the wedding would that be?”

“The honeymoon, of course.” She winked and sashayed her way to their bedroom, leading a very excited Doctor with a dopey grin on his face to a much more pleasant task than addressing invitations.

When it came to _this_ part of the event, he reasoned, it was impossible to be too well prepared.    


End file.
